


Camp Camp Oneshots (Requests)

by Lemonloser10



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: CharacterXCharacter, CharacterxReader - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hebephilia, M/M, No OC, Pedophilia, Will liturally write anything you want, anything you can think of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonloser10/pseuds/Lemonloser10
Summary: I will write anything your little harts desire no matter how fucked up it may be as long as it is Camp Camp.





	1. Harrison X Reader (What a Performance)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to suggest any of your ideas and I will write them to the best to the best of my capability.

Here is an example of what I will write.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHH THERE'S A PLACE I KNOW THAT'S TUCKED AWAY A PLACE THAT YOU AND I-"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP DAVID NO ONE WANTS TO HERE YOUR CRAPPY SONG FOR THE FIFTH TIME IN A ROW JESUS CHRIST" Max yelled before throwing a pebble at the red headed man known as David.  
"Owie" David winged while rubbing the front of his head before walking off the wooden stage where a young boy by the name of Presten was slightly panicking. Ok that's a lie he was having a major anxiety attack becasue a usless boy who calls himself a scientist Neil, had gotten their leading actress Nikki sick with another one of his 'expiraments' to help him hit puberty faster. As glad as I was that David had stopped singing and that this howl shit show might be over I felt bad for the Magician standing next to me looking worried as we both watched as everyone panicked. Why was he worrieing you ask? Well becasue he was promised the leading actor role as the magician that killed his own true love for the arts of magic but he was mostly promised a chance to show off his skills off infront of the other camps which consists of the Flowerscouts and the Woodscouts. Personally I didn't give two shits about this I gaine nothing and I don't lose anything but of course my stupid emotions for the stupid 13 year old magician get in the way of being a spectator and I go onto stage and resite the lines Nikki was meant to say.  
"Oh, deary me. What ever shall I do? For I am just a lonely girl that had just gotten her heart broken by another." Key word here tried. I tried to act as best as I could as everyone slowly went quiet and I turned my head to see that Harrison was smiling sympathetically while just behind him there was a stupid smile on Preston's face as he clapped and jumped around.  
"How will I ever love again after my heart being so aaaaaahhhh BRUISED" I forgot the words for a moment but recovered quite smoothly I thought. The olive green eyes that I known so well now drew closer as he started to walk on stage and then POOF. I startled back as he appeared right infront of me in a cloud of smoke and grabbed my hands.  
"Fear not young lady, for I have been sent by the gods to mend your heart" He acted way better then me with more infusiams as well.  
"Aaahhh oh, but how will you do that?" I stuffed up again but Harrison kept going with a smile on his face.  
"Why, with magic of course" He said while letting go of my hands and pulling out cards from his sleeves. My hands felt cold as they fell to the sides of me, loosing the contact they once had with his white gloved one.  
"Oh my but I don't think that will ever work for magic isn't real" I said while taking a few steps away from him.  
"Not real? Well, I'll prove to you that it is real" He said turning to face me and looked at me dead in the eyes.  
"How will you do that?" I looked over Harrison's unkept brown hair and then keeping my eyes fixed on his black tie as to not make eye contact.  
"For you see with just a single action I can make you fall for me" My eyes widened. This wasn't part of the script. I looked behind Harrison to see Prestion motioning me to continue while looking slightly panicked at the change.  
"Uhhhh is that so?" Harrison started to walk closer to me and my heart sped up.  
"Just wait and see" He said now so close to me that I could see the texture of his skin and how his pink lips smirked. I was just about to say something when POOF!!! smoke surronded us and the next thing I knew i was swept off my feet and being kissed by him. As the smoke parted he pulled away with a worried expression and hurt expression on his face. I was frozen, with the lingering warmth of his lips on mine I couldn't think. Once he let go of me I did what I always do and ran. I ran off the stage with Harrison calling my name in the background and I ran all the way back to my tent where I jumped into bed and culed up in my blanket like a burrito. I didn't know why I ran, or why he kissed me but I wish I never went on that stage in the first place. I was so trapped in my own thoughts that I didn't hear someone walk into my tent.  
"Y/N."


	2. Shrunken Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing what Shrunken Max is so if i get it wrong, forgive me. This was requested as well as Dadvid which I will write in the next chapter. ALSO if there is anything you think I can improve on let me know.

It was peacful just sitting infront of the lake looking up things on David's phone like boobs when all of a sudden.  
"MAAAAAAAAAAXXX!!!" I could hear Nikki yelling for me.  
"MAX NEIL HAS SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!!!"  
"I can fucking hear you, you don't need to shout" I grumbled being fully aware I sounded like an ass hole but didn't care.  
"Come on Neil says he has a new experament to test on us" Nikki said excitedly as she tried to tug me off the ground.  
"Fine" I got up being a little curiouse as to what Neil had came up with this time. As me and Nikki walked to mine and Neil's shared tent i could hear laughing that reminded me of an evil scientist and lights flashing.  
"Neil what the fuck are you doing? Your aren't some bloody mad scientist" I said getting the attention of Neil as Nikki and I walked into the tent to the smell of coffee.  
"Ah yes my guinny pigs" Neil said as he ran to a machine and pressed a button on it.  
"Awwww why can't i be ferocious wolf OH or a deadly hawlk?"  
"Scilence" Neil spun around grabbing Nikki's sholders making her stay still.  
"Ah what exactly are you doing Neil? This isn't one of Preston's sad excuses of entertainment is it?" I asked while looking the machine that stodd before us that consists of a toaster, a really old computer and some other wires and electronics.  
"The machine? Yes. Preston put it together and told me to make it work, like for fuck sake I'm a scientist not a technition" Neil exclaimed finally coming to his senses.  
"I don't even know what it's meant to do" He said and took a sip of coffee and stared at it for a second like he was trying to pull it apart with his mind.  
"Then why the fuck am I here?" He looked at me and then pulled something out of his pocket.  
"Swollow this" he said while handing me a bottle that consists of one blue pill. I looked up at him expecting him to say something else but instead just got out a note pad and pencil.  
"What will it do?" I asked while taking it out of the bottle and examining it.  
"Don't know" he said casually while taking another sip of coffee before writing something down.  
"Then no" I put the pill back in the bottle and threw it back at Neil.  
"No? but come on Max it wont kill you. I just don't know what the side effects are" I still wasn't convinced so I started to walk back out the tent getting David's phone out of my hoodie pocket.  
"I'll tell David and Gwen that you looks at pictures of boobs on David's phone" Neil yelled after me.  
"Ok" I shrugged my shoulders and kept on walking when all of a sudden I was knocked to the ground with a yelling sweating Neil on me.  
"JUST TAKE THE FUCKING PILL MAX!!" he yelled while trying to shove the blue thing in my mouth.  
"NO, FUCK OFF YOU PSYCHO FREAK!!!" I struggled benieth him as he kept on wrestling with me.  
"I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR WEEKS SO JUST TAKE THE FUCKING PILL"  
"NO"  
"YES"  
"NO"  
"YES"  
"DOG PILE!!!"  
"NIKKI NO!!!" we bothed yelled at the same time as Nikki jumped on us making the pill some how fall out of Neil's hand and right into my mouth.  
"FOR FUCK SAKE" I yelled as I felt it go down my throat. Neil quickly jumped off me after realising that I consumed the blue object and stared at me, I got up and stared at him and Nikki stared at us both. We waited and waited. Nothing happened.  
"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT" Neil yelled whil stomping his foot on the ground.  
"There you happy Neil" I dusted off the dirt that scattered on my jumper before turning around to walk away. Not even after ten seconds of walking away a shearing pain poked at my stomch and it was so bad I screamed in pain and collapsed onto the ground clutching my stomach. The pain felt like I was being sliced open from the inside and then stomped on with nails.  
"MAX!! MAX!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" was the last thing I heard and the last thing I saw was red before passing out.

I woke up and stared at the roof of a counselor cabin when I asked myself 'Why the fuck am I here?' I sat up and looked around to see everything was bigger then me. WAY bigger then me. I was In a giant match box with a tissue as a pillow and matress and an old peice of yellow fabric as a blanket.  
"HaHa very funny, but this shit isn't going to work on me" I got out of the match box and stood on what looked to be like a bedside table.  
"Just come out now idiots, I admit everything looks real." Nothing. I looked around once more before hearing a giant creeking noise and a loud bang. I shot around to see David the size of a fucking sky scraper.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK!!!" I screamed in horror and he looked at me.  
"Language Max" He said before kneeling down to eye level with me.  
"HOW? WHAT?" Everything finally sets in. I'm tiny.  
"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL NEIL WHEN I GET BACK TO NORMAL THAT CUNT BAG IS GOING TO WISH HE NEVER MET ME!!!!" I yelled and David just laughed.  
"Your so much cuter when your angry like this Max" he said while picking me up with his fingers and placing me on his other palm.  
"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN DAVID OR I SWEAR TO GOD" I stomped my foot and he just smiled.  
"It's ok Max, Neil is figguring out how to put you back to normal though your much easier to take care of like this" He rubbed his index finger on my hair and i shooed him away.  
"How long will that take?" I went to put my arms in my hoodie when I realised I wasn't in my hoodie but an old piece of fabric that resembeled a dress.  
"WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES!?" I examined what I was wearing and then it dawned on.  
"AND WHERE ARE MY UNDERWEAR?! DID YOU SEE ME NAKED YOU PEDOPHILE?!"  
"Calm down max, when you shrunk your clothes didn't so I had to quickly find you something and that was as best as we could do and I had to get you dressed somehow" He smiled while walking towards the door.  
"We can't have a little naked Max running around" He said and opened the door walking out of the cabin.  
"We will find you something more comfortable in a moment, for now lets get you something to eat" He headed towards the mess hall. I stumbled a bit on his hand but eventually grabbed onto his index finger and clung into that so I wouldn't fall. That was when I fully realised how small I was. I was just a bit taller then his index finger but shorter then his middle finger.  
"This is going to be just fucking great" I said as he opened the doors to the building and walked over to the table where Gwen was sitting reading something.  
"Max is awake" He said while putting his hand on the table.  
"Woah you weren't joking when you said he was the sive of your finger" She said as I climbed off David's hand.  
"Shut up Gwen" I spat back.  
"Now little Max if you keep up that attitude I'll have to put you in a glass for time out" she laughed before going off somewhere.  
"Here you go max eat up, sorry I couldn't get you a spoon" David put down a plate infront of me with a tiny blob of mash potatoe and a single piece of grey hair poking out.  
"I'll pass" I said while turning around and walking to the end of the table.  
"Come on Max you havn't eaten in two days"  
"Two days? I have been passed out in a match box for fucking two days" I was getting more pissed off my the second.  
"Hey Max how ya feeling?" Neil walked over sweat and a nurvouse expression covering his face.  
"Nah, It's been good really getting a new perspective on life and all" I turned around to face him with a fake smile on my face.  
"Really?"  
"NO, FOR FUCK SAKE IF YOU DON'T MAKE ME NORMAL HIGHT AGAIN SOON I WILL CRAWL INTO YOUR BRAIN AND PISS IN YOUR HEAD"  
"Max language"  
"NO DAVID, FUCK YOU IM THE SIZE OF A MOUSE AND I HAVE NO CLOTHES OR ANYTHING SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT ITS GOING TO BE FINE BULL SHIT DAVID"  
I lost it. I was screaming and swearing, flipping everyone off.  
"JUST TAKE ME BACK TO MY TENT" David sighed and held his hand out for me to walk on. Once I did David and I walked out of the Mess hall towards my shared tent with the dick bag Neil.  
"You can't stay here max" He let me donw in my bed and I walked over to Mr Honey Nuts hugging his arm and not looking at David.  
"Why not? Just fuck off and leave me alone" I cuddled into him more and sat down.  
"Because it's too dangerouse, you'll need to come stay in my cabin until your back to normal" I didn't say anything. I was tired and just wanted to sleep this away, I hated being here, I hate David, I hate Neil and I hate everything.  
"You can bring your teddy with you max" I looked at David while stilling hugging Mr Honey Nut's arm and glared at him.  
"Fine" I mumbeled and David smiled as he reached over and grabbed Mr Honey Nuts Making sure he had me as well before walking out of my tent and back to his cabin. Once inside David placed Mr Honey Nuts on the bed side table with me sitting on his lap before closing the door and sitting on his own bed. I felt my eyes slowly get heavy as I curled up closer to Mr Honey Nuts and the last thing I heard was a click of a camera.

"What ever shall I do with you?" David sighed as he looked at his phone at the multiple pictures of Camp Campbell but the one he was looking at was the one he just took of his favourite tiny camper (In a non creepy way.)


	3. Max x Nikki (Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to do Dadvid in this chapter but I havn't...so yeah.

I was standing underneath the sign again that says Camp Camp but originally had Camp Campbell waiting for the old yellow bus to arrive once again like has been doing for the past five years I've been going becasue my parents left me with the counseler known as David. I have been waiting for two specific campers from the moment I woke up and even though I won't say or show it I was excited to see them after so long escpecially Nikki who I didn't see last year because her mum didn't have enough money to let her go but Neil still came every year even though he didn't like the outdoors. I looked behind me to see the now 29 year old man that has taken care of me for the past five years walk up and stand behind me putting a hand on my sholder. "Are you are excited as I am Max for the new campers?" He asked enthusiactically whith his usual smile. "No" I half lied as I shrugged his hand off my sholder. David didn't change much over the years apart from having to take medication for stress and slowly getting a bit more exhausted as the years goes on but he still was happy and cheerful when at camp. My head perked up when I could see the bus from a distance driving further towards us and my hands fidgetted in my cyan hoodie as it came closer. I could hear David chuckle as he moved to the side so he wouldn't get hit by the bus again as it slowed down infront of the sign. Slowly kids got off some new, some from last year and as they all got off with their bags I started to get worried as I had yet to see the turquoise hair girl or the dorky scientist, but like every year Neil walked off the bus with his duffle bag on one shoulder and his laptop bag on the other.  
"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in from the bin" I smirked and he looked up and smiled at me.  
"Nice to see you too Max, now give me a hand with my stuff you lazy fuck" He said and I walked over and grabbed his duffle bag knowing he would rather carry his prize possession. He started walking but I stood still looking at the bus doors expecting Nikki to jump out, but she never did.  
"Was Nikki not on the bus with you?" I asked turning around to see Neil look at me.  
"No, I thought she was already here" he said and we both then looked down the road where the only way in is.  
"Guess she isn't coming again" I mumbled before turning around and helping Neil to our shared tent.  
"I'm gonna regret saying this but it feels good to be back" Neil said as he opened the flap to our tent and put in laptop on his bed and I placed his Duffle bag on the floor next to it.  
"Heh, I'm still trying to get out of here" I said as I sat on my bed.  
"Has Daniel adopted you yet?" Neil asked sitting up and taking his laptop out.  
"Nah, we agreed that if we ever need the paper work we will do it other wise we are just gonna leave it and hope for the best."  
"Right, how is he going with the stress by the way?"  
"Yeah, alright, I guess, he doesn't need to go into town as much any more so I take it that he's getting better but i don't know. He doesn't like to tell me much saying that I've been through enough"  
"Makes sense, what about Gwen? Is she coming back this year?"  
"Nah, she has her own life now with a fancy job as a child psychiatrist." We talked a bit more about this and that when all of a sudden David walks up to our tent and opens it.  
"Somone you want to see is here" David had a giant smile on his face as he left and me and Neil looked at each other thinking the same thing. Is it her?  
We both stood up and walked to the sign were we saw Nikki's mum who had lost abit of her figure over the years and was replaced with wrinkles and a few grey hairs on her head talking to David. She turned around noticing us and looked at Neil.  
"Hey kid, how's your father?" She asked lighting a ciggarette and placing it in her mouth.  
"Still a complete idiot and a bit depressed still" He says planly looking at her and she nods.  
"Where's Nikki?" I asked and she nodded her head towards the car.  
"Getting her stuff out the car"  
"Why don't you go help her max?" David suggests with a smile  
"No, No its ok I'm fine" I turn to see a girl that was wearing red shorts and a light yellow shit that complimented her body that was almost the shape of an hour glass if her boobs were just a bit bigger, holding a duffle bag on her shoulder and a suit case in there other hand.  
"Who the hell are you?" Neil asked the same thing I was thinking and the girl with long gurly turquize hair giggled.  
"Nice to see you too Neil" My eyes widened, that was Nikki, jesus christ she is a female.  
"Ah, I remebered when I used to make boys speechless" Nikki's mum said and Nikki blushed.  
"Mum, it's just been a while"  
"Sure thing sweety, I've got to go now have fun yadda yadda, use protection love you" Once Nikki's mum had finished her scentence she was in the car and gone.  
"Hello Nikki, you've gotten taller scince the last time I saw you" David said with a smile.  
"Haha I'll soon be taller then you David" She joked and David laugh  
"We'll see, anyway welcome back I made sure to make it so you have your own tent this year"  
"Thanks David, I can't wait to finally get even with that bear that won last time I was here" She said and Neil sighed  
"And there is Nikki" Neil commented as he walked over to her  
"Max what are you doing just standing there go help her with her bags" David said slightly pushing me.  
"ha?, Oh, yeah right" I slipped out of my own mind and walked over to Nikki and held out my hand  
"Welcome back Agent of Chaos" I said, she smiled and put her suit case in my hand.  
"Great to be back."  
\--------------------------Time skip-----------------  
It has been two weeks scince camp started and it was exactly as how I imagened it and it was going great. It was like when we were kids again, causing trouble and going on pointless but entertaining adventures until one day both me and Neil were reminded that we were no longer ten years old and that our crazy Nikki was in the body of a 15 almost 16 female when David thought it was a great idea to go swimming. At first me and Neil thought nothing of it, just going swimming mabey incounter a lake monster who knows. Once in our swimming trunks we walked to the dock and sat down and watched the others play or David try and teach some to swim, it was peacful and fine as me and Neil talked about random things and then his gaze turned to something behind me and his eyes widned.  
"HEY GUYS WATCH THIS!!" Nikki yelled and before I could turn around and see what was happening I was covered in water.  
"HAHAHA DID YOU SEE THAT?" I whiped my hair out of my eyes and glared at the girl that just cannonballed into the lake infront of me.  
"Jesus christ Nikki really?" I asked and looked at Neil to see him with a red face and stand up.  
"Where are you going?" I asked as he walked away  
"I think im gonna go back to the tent, I don't feel to good"  
"OK, I'll let David know and if you throw up, your cleaning it" I said as he walked away not saying anything else. Weird.  
"What's his problem?" I turned around and my jaw almost dropped to see Nikki with a red swimming onsie on but jesus christ with her wet hair and the fact that her bathers clung to her curved body showing off every curve her body now possessed made me start to think about what she would look like lying beneath me with her arms over her head and legs spread apart so I could fully take in all of her new curves and edges.  
"You alright max?" she asked sitting next to me and my stupid mind went to the dumbest thing I could do. I pushed her. Then jumped in as well hoping the cold water would get rid of the lump forming in my trunks.  
"What the hell Max?"  
"That's for getting me wet by jumping in" I said and slowly climebed back up on to the dock from the lake leaving Nikki there.

\----------Nikki POV--------------

Jesus christ what is wrong with me. I couldn't help but stare as Max pulled himself out of the lake and on to the dock what muscles he has bulging and water dripping from his hair and his skin. I'm not meant to think of a friend like this but god did he look good. Even when I first saw him from behind my car when i was getting my stuff out i had to compose my self a bit before facing him. What is wrong with me, I just wanted to have fun and maybe punch a bear and see what trees I could climb now that I'm taller then last time. Knocking myself out of my dirty thoughts I slowly submerge myself in water and swim away from him in hopes of getting this feeling that was in my nether region to go away. I played with the other campers to get my mind off it and it eventually did until David said it was time for everyone to get out and get ready for lunch. I waited for all the kids to get out and i was about to myself when David called for me.  
"Hey Nikki, I don't think Max heard me can you go swim out and tell him" I turned around and saw Max floating on his back out further then the others. I started swimming towards him when he all of a sudden dipped under water. I stopped and waited for him to come back up but he never did. I swam out a bit further trying to see if I could see him when I felt hands come around and grab my waist.  
"BOO!" Max yelled  
"FUCK SAKE!!" I yelled turning around accidently hitting Max with my wet hair. I laughed seeing his facial expression and he just glared at me.  
"You shouldn't of messed with me" I plainly said and then I realised how close we were. I coughed and swam back a bit.  
"David said its time to go in"  
"Alright, let's go" Max sighed.  
"RACE YA!!" I yelled and swam as fast as I could back to land.  
"I WON!!" I yelled and waited for Max to walk onto land, but as he did he pushed his hair out of his face and smirked.  
"Guess you did" That feeling came back again as I watched the water drip from his chest and my eyes slowly went to where a snail trail was biginning grow and that was when I snapped myself out of it and started walking back to my tent to change.  
"I'll see you at the mess hall" I ran back to my tent trying to catch my breath. I sat on my bed with the heat still circling my private parts or as my mum called it a vagina. I remember walking in on my mum touching her self there before screaming 'GET THE FUCK OUT' and throwing a lamp at the wall. I slowly pressed my palm on the cold fabric of my bathers and felt pleasure as I moved my palm more over it I moaned a bit and before I could do any more I heard foot steps.  
"Nikki are you aright we are just waiting for you now" David said and I quickly stood up grabbing a change of clothes.  
"Yeah, one sec I'll be right there" I soon heard his foot steps disapear and I sighed. This feeling is so wrong to have towards Max but it feels so good.

\----------------------Time skip---------------

I tried to stay away from Max for the rest of the day just in case that feeling came back and once it was time for bed we parted ways and I changed into my pyjamas before hoping into bed.  
"Lights out Nikki and Goodnight" I heard David say, so I turned off my lamp, rolled over and closed my eyes. I was laying in bed thinking of what I did that day when all of a sudden the image of Max at the lake shirtless dripping wet flashed through my mind. Then the thought of him pushing me agaist a tree as he kissed over my neck and his hands exploring my body. The heat from earlier came back but stronger then ever. It was almost unbearable as I imagedned him moving his hand down into my pants and rubbed over my vagina through my underwear. I moved my hand down my pants and started to run circles on the out side of my underwear. The thought of Max taking off my shirt and bra and then playing with my boobs was enough for me to want more. So I took off my pants and panties and lightly pressed on to my clit, I moaned at the sensation of something new erapt in my body and my mind only went further to the point of imagining Max doing what my mum's boyfriends did to her. I moaned out Max's name without meaning to but continues on playing around with my vagina feeling were the most sensitive spots were. I couldn't help but moan, close my eyes and imagine Max pulling his pants down and thrusting into me like the men did to my mum when they came over. The more I touched myself the more I could feel something coming like I was about to pee. I moaned Max into my hand as I bit the side of it to muffle any noises I was making to not wake anyone up.  
"Nikki?" I froze and opened my eyes to see the boy I was imagening about standing at the entry of my tent.  
"MAX!!" I yelled paniced and quickly grabbed my blanket to cover myself.  
"I-I can explain" I tried to say but stuttered and went to stand up.  
"Uh, um well you see I was ju-"  
"Keep doing that" Max intereupted me and I looked at him with wide eyes.  
"W-What?" he walked over and pushed me onto my bed.  
"Keep touching your self" he now demanded and the tone of his voice sent a shiver down my spine. I hesitated at first but slowly slid my fingers back between my wet folds and stated to rub circles again. I put the blanket in my mouth to muffle my moans but with it still convering my half naked body. I kept playing with myself as Max watched and I couldn't help but moan into the blanket as pleasure slowly filled my senses once again. I soon felt the blanket slowlt get tugged off me as I opened my mouth panting and as soon as I felt the cold breeze hit my wet vagina I pulled my hand away and closed my legs.  
"I didn't say stop" Max growled before grabbing my legs and pulling them apart.  
"If you don't keep going I will" I looked at him shocked and before I could say anything I felt cold finger touch my exsposed private part. I maoned as Max started playing with me soon tracing a finger around my hole and then plunged it inside of me.  
"UUggghhhhh M-Max" I moaned his name and looked as the grin plastered in his face as he stared at me.  
"You look really hot like this, I wonder how you would look with my little friend in you" He put another finger in me after saying then and I felt nothing but pleasure but only for a few seconds. After a bit he slowly started to move his fingers in and out of and using his other hand he pushed my shirt up to my mouth.  
"Bite it" he put my shirt in my mouth so he could then see my boobs trapped with in a grey bra. He kept thrusting his fingers in and out of me and it felt great.  
"aaaahhhh M-Max mo-re" I moaned through my shirt and he just smirked wider as he took his fingers out of me and I whimpered. He then took off my shirt and brah leaving me naked and exsposed to his eyes to look over all of me.  
"Your more paked then I thought you were" His hands went around my boobs as he fondled them and played with my nipples treating them both the same.  
"Max stop teasing me" I complained and he just laughed.  
"Getting a bit needy and we only just begun" he then brought his mouth down to my right breast and stated to kiss and suck at the nipple and his hand slowly traced down my stomach to my vagina again and started to palm me.  
"aaah M-Max" I moaned and he looked at me dead in the eyes before shoving his fingers back inside me. I wanted more though I wanted his dick to beep inside me. He then started to kiss and suck at my neck as he kept on thrusting his fingers in me.  
"You want more Nikki?" He said against my neck and I nodded my head.  
"Then beg, beg that you want my dick in your wet pussy" Instead of begging though I just decided to grab what I wanted and he stopped everything and foze.  
"Why should I beg for it Maxy when I could just take it" I started to palm him through his pyjama pants and he removed his fungers from my wet hole. With both his hands on either side me me I pushed him onto the bed so I was above him now and slowly took of his pants and boxers reavealing his sunshade dick fully up and ready to go.  
"See your all ready for me to have" I whispered in his ear and I grabbed his throbbing cock my fingers wrapping around it as he moaned and bucked his hips into my hand. I slowly moved my hand up and down but he started wincing in pain so I spat in my hand tried again this time getting a moan from him.  
"Who should beg now Maxy?" I smirked as I watched his eyes closed and back arch trying to thrust into my hand. He mumbeled something and I leaned in closer.  
"What was that?"  
"I said you" He then quckly fliped me over so I was under him again and he put the tip of his dick at my entrance.  
"I can't give you it until you beg Nikki" the way he said my name made me buck my hips into him be he held me down and he made the tip of his dick slide up and down my vagina teasing me.  
"aaahhh Fine, just fuck me Max fuck me please" after giving in he thrusted his whole thick cock inside me and I just felt pain shoot up my spine.  
"never mind take it out take it out" I pleaded and he just shooshed me  
"It's ok it only hurts for a bit trust me" we waited and waited until it slowly did go away and i nodded my head. He slowly moved his cock out of me and then back inside gently and after a bit of this it was nothing but pleasure.  
"F-fuck can I speed up now?" Max pleaded and I nodded my head not being able to speak. Then all of a sudden Max thrusted hard right into me and I maoned so load Max had to stop and put my shirt back in my mouth. He then continued to go harder and faster into me and it felt amazing to have his cock slide just out of my vagina to then have it slammed back into me.  
"aaahh M-Ma-ax ahhhh" I maoned his name and he sped up again.  
"Fu-uck" he maoned and the only sound that filled the tent other then our moans was the sound of skin slapping against skin as he kept going no signs of stopping.  
"aaaaahhhhhh r-right there ugh fu-uck yaaassss" he hit my prostate as he lifted my legs onto his shoulders to get a better angle.  
"ugh I-I'm close" he mumbeled as he thrusted harder into me making my boobs bounce.  
"aaaaahhhh fuc-ck M-aaaa-xx" I could feel I was close as well like I was about to pee and before I knew it his thrusts were getting messier.  
"aaaaahhhh fuck Ma-ax something's co-oming" I then my body was consumed by pure exstisy as I arched my back and came and not longer after I felt something fill me up and max stopped thrusting into me. We were both panting as he slowly took if dick out of me before collapsing next to me.  
"I forgot to wear a condom" he said and we both looks at each other.  
"What's a condom?" I asked and he started to laugh, his laugh was so contagiouse I started laughing as well. Slowly our laughter died down and we looked at each other again.  
"I'll message Gwen for help tomorrow" Max said as he stood up put some pants on. He then layed back down and pulled the balnket over us before falling asleep next to me. I curled up closer to him and wrapped my arms around him before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first Smut so that's my excuse for if it's crap.


End file.
